Gormiti: How it started
by Amyrose1864
Summary: Toby, Jessica, Lucas and Nick. The four Lords of Nature. Were they born with the powers and had to wait for Gorm to need them? or Were they given to them? Follow the kids as they discover their destiny to save both Gorm and Earth.
1. Chapter 1

How it began

We all know who the lords of nature are and what they have done. But there is one thing we do not know. We do not know how they became the lords of nature. Were they born with powers? or were they given to them?

This is the story of how four kids, 1 girl and 3 boys, started saving our world and the Gorm.

Jessica Rose. Aka, the Lord of air. Long, blonde hair with blue eyes, who loves the colours pink, purple and white. Lightly tanned skin. She always has her hair up in a ponytail. She loves to shop, go to parties and hang out with friends. She also loves chocolate. She was born 7th June 2002 at 12:06pm. Her best friends are Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp and Lucas Jones and Gina Hill.

Toby Tripp. Aka, the Lord of water. Short, slightly spiked, blonde hair with blue eyes, who loves the colour blue. Lightly tanned skin. He loves to pull pranks on his friends but mostly his younger brother, hates homework and loves to play video games and go to parties. He loves all types of junk food. He was born 12th April 2002 at 3:37am. His best friends are Lucas Jones and Jessica Rose. His younger brother is Nick Tripp.

Nick Tripp. Aka, the Lord of earth. Short, spiked, brown hair with brown eyes, who loves the colours yellow and brown. Tanned skin. He loves to be sensible and hates to get into trouble. He does all his homework and gets good grades for it. He likes to hang out with friends. He loves all types of food that is mostly healthy. He was born 3rd November 2004 at 7:21pm. His best friends are Lucas Jones and Jessica Rose. His older brother is Toby Tripp.

Lucas Jones. Aka, the Lord of the forest. Short, brown dreadlocks with brown eyes, who loves the colour green. Dark skin. He loves to mess around but also likes to be sensible. He cares a lot about nature. He likes to hang out with friends but tries to avoid Gina Hill. He loves all types of food. He was born 26th January 2002 at 9:54am. His best friends are Jessica Rose, Toby Tripp and Nick Tripp.

 ** _September 5th 2010- wednesday-6:00 am_**

 ** _Venture falls- Jessica's house_**

 ** _No ones_ _POV_**

The alarm clock blared, rousing a 8 year old blonde from her slumber to get her ready for the school day. The blonde woke up with a yawn and stretched the sleepiness from her body with a few cracks here and there. The young girl threw her covers back and rose from the comfort and warmness from her bed, only to be greeted by a cold wooden floor beneath her feet.

She shivered a little but made her way over to the door and open it. Then she made her way across the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen to make some breakfast and pour a glass of orange juice.

After she finished with her breakfast she washed up the bowl and cup, so she won't get in trouble for not cleaning up after herself. Then she went to brush her teeth, brush her hair and put on a white pair of jeans, a purple, long sleeve top and pink high top trainers complete with a pink hoodie. She packed her bag which had her; phone, headphones, pencil case, water bottle, a fruit salad with a packet of chocolate chip biscuits and lastly, her hair brush with hairbands wrapped around the handle. She pulled her hair into a ponytail before leaving the house at 7:30 and putting the house keys in her bag, as her parents are working late again, and went to meet up with the boys at the shop.

 ** _Jessica's POV_**

I am walking to Tescos's to meet up with my friends along with Toby's little brother Nick who is just starting his 2nd year in primary school. It is natural for us to walk to school ever since i told them that my parents said that it is a waste of fuel to drop me off at school, eventhough, they drive past there everyday. So after i told them this they came up with the idea of meeting at the shop and walking to school together.

At first it was just Toby, Lucas and i but now that Nick is in the same school as us we bring him along. We have been doing this since we were 5.

My phone flashes in my bag bringing me out of my trance. I put my hand in my bag grabbing my phone before bringing it out again. The name on my screen says Toby so i press the answer button.

 **J: Hello**

 **T: Hey Jess, we're at the shop**

 **J: Ok, i am 2 minutes away**

 **T: Kk. Oh, umm we brought you something**

 **J: It better not be a prank gum again**

 **T: Naaaah it's not a prank of any sort**

 **J: For your sake Toby, it better not**

 **T: Paaahhhleaaase i would rather not face the rath of Jess again. I still have the bruise from 3 weeks ago.**

 **J: I swear Lucas tried to warn you about trying to prank me**

 **T: No**

 **L: THAT IS A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT**

 **J: Hey Lucas**

 **L: Sup Jess**

 **T: Ok ok just hurry up will ya**

"OK!" i shout in Toby's ear.

"Jesus Jess. Quit doing that!" Toby exclaims

"Why? It's fun." I put on my best Sam Winchester puppy dog face

"N...N...Noooo i am NOT going to fall for that Jessica." He says whilst closing his eyes tightly shut

"Ok... i will not do it anymore." i said faking an upset voice

Toby groaned in fustration "You know i hate when you do that right?"

"I know" i said in a perky voice.

I look around and notice that Lucas and Nick are not with us. "Hey, where are Lucas and Nick?"

"They are at the counter, just finishing paying up." Toby answers.

We wait a full 30 seconds until the two boys came out of the shop. Lucas comes up to me and hands me something.

"For the wonderful girl in my life. A little something to **shake** up your day." Lucas says to me very cheerfully.

I look at what he gave me and smiled brightly. "Ok, Thank you for the skittles milshake but, how are you soooo cheerful at 20 to 8 on the first day of school?" There is no way he could be this awake by natural. I am normally the work really awake in the mornings.

"Well, i had a little help by a friend called coffee." He is grinning which could mean one of many things and neither of them is a good thing.

"You are not aloud coffee, it is bad for you at a young age." Nick says.

'Is it weird that i find the 5 year olds voice cute?' i ask myself.

"We should start walking otherwise we are going to be late" Lucas points out.

"Ugggggh can we just skip first lesson? We have Mrs Wetherall first class and i really think that i would literally **die** of boredom with one step in the room." Toby complains but i do have to say that i agree with him 100%.

Mrs Wetherall. Where oh where to begin. She is the most strict and boring teacher in the school, she gives us lots of homework. And to be honest, i actually do not know what lesson she teaches. And her clothes, well that is a completely other thing all together, and it is best if you do not get me started on the subject, otherwise, i would be in trouble for missing a whole year of school.

"Well the sooner we get there, the sooner the day could be over and we can go to the park." Lucas bargains.

"Fiiiiinnnnne" Toby moans

And with that we are on our way to school.


	2. Getting the Orbs

How it began

 ** _Outside of school- 3:00- Venture Falls_**

 ** _Jessica's POV_**

I am waiting outside for the boys to come out of their last class which was gym. I am starting to feel like i am being watched. I am starting to feel uneasy... Snap out of it Jessica, i am in front of a school waiting for people along with everyones parents and friends. My phones buzzes and i jump out of my thoughts. I look at the phone in my hand to see that i got a message off Lucas.

 **L: INSIDE BOYS LOCKER ROOM. NOW!** Ugggghhhh why are they so fustrating. And with that i walk back into hell to go to the boys locker room.

 ** _Inside school-Outside boys locker room-3:10- Venture Falls_**

 ** _Same POV_**

I am waiting for the door to unlock so i could get into the room but it still feels like i am being watched for some reason. Am i being followed?

The door clicks and i am being dragged inside by Toby and Lucas. I really hate when they do this. Lucas lets go of my arm to lock the door again and i turn to look at Toby.

"Did anyone follow you?" Toby asks me frantically

"I...i do...don't know." what am i supposed to say 'Yeah Toby. I was being followed by a ghost because there is no way anyone could of hid in that hallway unless you are a toddler or invisble.' Do i tell them that i felt like i was being watched?

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lucas asks.

"I felt like i was being watched the whole day and everytime i turned around there was nothing there. I even felt it in the hallway just now."

By the look on their faces right now i know that the same thing happened to them.

"Is there another way out of here?" I whisper to them.

Lucas quickly runs over to the window and tries to open it.

"The window is locked." Lucas informs us.

I sigh audibly.

"Why don't we just run for it?" Toby tells us

Me and Lucas look at eachother and nod. We walk back to the door and unlock it. Once the door was open, we ran out of the school and to the park because then whatever is following us will not know where we live. Easy.

 **The park-3:20-Venture Falls**

"Why would someone be watching _us_? We haven't done anything to annoy people or get into trouble. Have we?" Lucas asks Toby and I.

"What if we are being watched by kidnappers or... or aliens?" Toby panics.

"You're starting to sound like Paula. Aliens do _not_ exist and if it were kidnappers, wouldn't we've been taken by now? Do not jump to big conclusions like that, it could be some older kids playing a prank or something, we are 8 year olds after all." I tell them soothingly.

"You're right Jess. Sorry." The boys apologise.

"It's fine. Now, how about we go play? We did want to have fun remember?" I say excitedly.

They nod their heads and we set about playing everywhere in the park until it was 5:30. We say our goodbyes and go home. I am at the front of my house and i see a package on the doorstep, adressed to me. I pick up the package, unlock the door and enter. I put my keys on their holder and put my coat up on the hanger.

The package seems small but has a bit of weight on it. I walk up to my room and shut the door behind me. I check to see if it's locked and then i tear open the box. Inside is a light blue, glass ball with a even lighter blue symbol on the front of it. The symbol looks like a wiggly question mark only without a dot at the bottom and with two small, straight lines almost crossing it out in the centre. It was the symbol for air.

"Who would send me this?" I ask myself out loud.

 ** _Toby's POV_**

I am sat on the couch with my brother as he does homework and i watch T.V. My mum comes in.

"Toby, why don't you invite Jessica and Lucas over on the weekend so you can have some company whilst your dad and i are at work. Mrs Clarince, will be next door if you need anything." My mum tells me.

"Yes, i will ask them tomorrow." I grin happily. YES! The weekend is going to be amazing.

"Perfect, and here is a package for you." My mum turns to Nick "And you." With that she left me and Nick with the packages. I open up the box to find a dark blue glass ball with a white symbol symbol on it. Three wavy lines except the top one looks like a tidal wave. It was the symbol for water.

I look towards Nick and found that he has one too. His is an orange glass ball with two straight lines and a mountain above it, or you know a triangle without the bottom line to connect it. The symbol for earth.

Me and Nick look at eachother in confusion.

"Who would send us these?" Nick asks me. I just shrug.

 ** _Lucas' POV_**

I'm sat on my bed doing homework and my dad walks in.

"A package came for you son." He says to me.

"Thanks dad." I tell him as he gives me the box.

"No problem." He says whilst still standing in my room.

"You can go now." I say to him.

"Oh right, *cough cough* i'll just go." And with that he leaves the room and shuts the door.

I open the box to find a green glass ball. It has two straight lines and a tree above them. A symbol for forest.

"Who sent this?" I ask myself.


End file.
